


The Proposition

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Stress Relief, boring meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: After a long boring meeting, Angella is propositioned by a very giving man...





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Short, smutty and fun. Not much else to say. Although it seems like being Queen of Bright Moon is a pretty good job...
> 
> Set sometime a long time ago, post Micah's death.

The man walked up to her, put his hand on the small of her back and leaned in close to her ear so no one could hear what he was saying.

“I’d love to eat your pussy out,” he said, then pulled his face away from her ear so he could make eye contact. Angella was taken aback, but didn’t move away from him. “I don’t need anything in return. This would just be about you.”

Twenty minutes later they were in her bedroom. She laid toward the end of her bed, naked, her ass at the very edge and her feet planted on the mattress. The man knelt on the floor in front of her with his head between her legs. This was a great ending to what had been a very boring meeting.

The man was part of a group that had come from a kingdom on the other side of Etheria to discuss what else? The war. But this wasn’t battle planning and strategy, it was mundane details, and Angella had grown more and more restless as the time had dragged on. 

The man hadn’t particularly caught her eye when he walked in and except for a brief greeting, she had spoken with him only during the meeting. When he propositioned her afterward she had been surprised, but very curious. And she needed to blow off some steam. There was no way she was going to turn this down. 

Currently, she was getting closer and closer to orgasm as he licked his way over her pussy and clit. He did seem to particularly enjoy it. He was still fully dressed, gripping both of her thighs with his hands and lapping at her like her pussy was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. She only needed a few minutes more before she was coming. As her orgasm slowed down she realized that he wasn’t. Typically, she was too sensitive right after orgasm to keep going without a short break, but there was something about this man’s enjoyment of her that allowed her to keep on going. Maybe ten minutes later he had her coming again. 

She had had her pussy eaten plenty of times and had fucked quite a few men, but there was something new to this experience. This man did not want to stop eating her pussy out. He was getting just as much pleasure out of this as she was.

Finally, after he had gotten her off a third time, he stopped, licking her slowly and methodically at the end as if he was trying to savor every last drop of her.

“Oh my god,” she said, breathing hard. This had been an endurance challenge and he had almost beaten her. 

The man got up on the bed with her and laid down. His hard cock showed through his pants. 

“So, you have to tell me,” she said. “Do you often go around offering oral sex to people expecting nothing in return?”

He laughed. “More often than you might think.”

“So does that make you like the oral sex fairy or something?”

“I can’t say I want to call myself the oral sex fairy, but something like that.” He looked over at her and she was not sure what to make of this man. He shrugged at her. “What can I say? I like women. I like pussies. And I like pleasuring people. So it works for me.”

She propped herself up. “And why me?”

“That’s easy,” the man said. “You’re beautiful, clearly smart, very powerful and you do a lot of things around here. You just seemed like a woman whose pussy I wanted to pleasure. And, selfishly, I just kinda like knowing that I got the Queen of Bright Moon off. Three times apparently. A lot of men would like to put their head between your legs. I just got lucky.”

Angella looked at the man’s pants. His cock had clearly gotten softer. She kind of wanted to suck his dick but since he had offered her pleasure without any in return, she would accept his offer and leave him alone. 

“Well, Your Majesty, looks like I’m okay to walk the hallways now and I know my party will be leaving shortly, so with that, I just want to say that you have a gorgeous pussy. And I’m not just saying that.”

The man sat up, got off the bed, flashed a smile and walked out of her bedroom.

She never saw the man again.


End file.
